United & Reunited
by clover96
Summary: Babysitting assignment with Kate, her house, old movies, and the chance of a life time. What will I take for love to be recognised?
1. Bottled Up

The squad room was lit only by Gibbs desk lamp, he had recently closed a particularly grizzly case involving the murder of a petty officer and his family. It was the anniversary of Gibbs' last marriage, and he had to escape the confines of his house. Dianne had compiled quite a list of felonies on each of their anniversaries since they were divorced.

Originally she had just tried calling him a couple of times, then all the time, soon she began turning up at his house, begging for him to let her in, Gibbs had even begun feeling sorry for her until last year, she threw rocks through his windows, and caused thousands of dollars in damage.

So instead he sat, staring blankly at the empty computer screen. He had not moved for several hours, just thinking. Though expressionless, his mind moved quickly, trying to sort his cluttered brain into something he could understand.

An urgent ringing sound awoke Gibbs from his semi-conscious state, and he quickly turned to answer his phone.

"NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs speaking." He answered calmly.

A quiet, frantic voice was barely audible on the other end of the phone, "Agent Gibbs, I just saw the murder of a marine."

"Okay, are you safe?" Gibbs tried to remain calm, despite the pain in his gut, telling him that the girl on the phone was a child.

"Um yes, I'm not close to where he was shot." She whimpered.

"How do you know he is a marine?"

"He's my Dad!" she whispered into the phone, Gibbs body tensed immediately.

"Where are you?"

"Rock Creek Park… umm I'm not exactly sure where."

"Don't worry, I'll find you." He said reassuringly, and hung up the phone.

"Tony, wake Kate up!" Gibbs demanded over the phone, adrenaline and coffee coursing through his veins.

"She's not here… I mean I wouldn't… I've never… oh you mean, from her place, right sorry boss." Tony stumbled, his voice groggy from recently being awoken at 2:30 in the morning by his panicked boss.

He could feel Gibbs icy stare through the phone, instantly hung up, and began dialling Kate's number.

"Go away…" Kate mumbled quietly through the phone causing Tony to chuckle.

"C'mon Katie, Gibbs found us a case, in the middle of the night, that can't wait till the morning… again!" Tony teased.

"He's really skilled in that regard. Where am I meeting you?"

"Rock Creek Park." And with that, Kate hung up the phone, and stumbled out of her bedroom.

Gibbs could see the innocent, and seemingly paranoid girl sitting on a small wooden seat, staring at the body of her father. Even from where he was staring, he could tell she wasn't crying, and hadn't been, maybe she was still in shock, but she was brave as hell.

Before approaching her, he pulled out his ID, making sure she was not scared anymore than she already had been.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, did you call me this morning?" Immediately the girl turned around, a small smile creeping onto her face, the company of someone, anyone be greatly appreciated.

"Yes, I'm Brooke Miller, what do you need to know?" She was confident, and doing incredibly well to hide the fright and grief she was most definitely feeling.

"How old are you Brooke?"

"I'm fourteen…" she whispered, looking away from Gibbs.

"Do you have anyone who could come and pick you up?"

"Umm… my mother died last year, and all of my other relatives are either dead, or overseas… it was kind of just me and my Dad." She gulped, still managing to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, come with me, I'll take you to NCIS and we'll get something sorted out." He smiled a comforting smile, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"The Director needs to see you in his office Gibbs." Tony yelled at Gibbs as he walked out of the elevator.

Gibbs would think about that meeting lately, his main priority for the moment was Brooke. He took her straight to the conference room, not feeling the need to scare her with the interrogation room.

"So Brooke, I need you to tell me about the whole night, everything you remember?"

"Well I followed my Dad to the park 'cos I knew something was up…"

"How did…" Gibbs started

"Just… let me finish!"

Gibbs started to chuckle, no one interrupted him, especially not kids.

"I knew something was up cos he took his gun, and he never takes his gun with him anywhere, plus he kept telling me not to answer the phone, or the door, basically telling me to act like I didn't exist until he got home."

"And after that speech… you denied all his instructions and followed him?" Gibbs asked speculatively.

"Yeah I guess." She giggled slightly.

"I dunno whether you're brave or stupid." Gibbs chuckled.

"A little of both I think." She was still smiling, until she continued her recount.

"So I made sure to keep myself a distance from Dad, cos I knew he was scared, and he'd kill me if he knew I went after him. So I was like crouched down, behind a row of bushes, sounds like pretty lame camouflage, but it was dark. Anyway, this guy walked up behind my dad, and pushed the gun up against his neck. My dad turned around, and went to pull the trigger, but before he had the chance, the other guy shot him."

She finished her terrifying account, and stared at Gibbs nonchalantly, while he stared back wide eyed, before shaking his head, and closing his eyes.

"Why are you shaking your head, did I miss something?"

"You're so, well, you're too calm, I know it might be easier to keep yourself bottled up like this, but you can't do it forever… trust me, I know." Gibbs was particularly intrigued by this young lady, she reminded him of Kelly, whether that was a good thing or not.


	2. Lucky Break

Gibbs stumbled up to the Director's office; his mind was swimming with the new case, plus his attraction to a certain Special Agent playing in the back of his head. Ever since he met Kate, when she was still attached to the Secret Service, there had been something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Sure, she was beautiful, but that wasn't what had made him fall head over heels in love, not that it didn't help. She was smart, funny, and the only woman who didn't fall for DiNozzo's charm, she was something special.

Only recently had he started thinking about her in other ways, dreaming about her…

"I'm so sorry Gibbs!" Kate apologised, when really it was his fault for bumping into her, if he hadn't been… preoccupied.

She was brushing her hand down his shirt from where she had accidentally spilled some of her coffee. The feel of her hands on him was driving him crazy.

"it's okay Kate." He grinned widely, while restraining himself from leaning over and kissing her with all the passion he could manage.

"So what are you doing up here?" Gibbs asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"The Director told me to take Bree home with me."

Gibbs saw the perfect opportunity, "Do you want some company?"

"Oh, sure."

He sat staring at the steering wheel, on the verge of hyperventilating, he was always so cool with women, never nervous, but tonight was different, he couldn't even walk to her door.

He shut his eyes, and breathed deeply for a minute or so, and decided if he couldn't force his brain to knock on her door, he would abandon his brain. Without consulting what he would normally do, he practically ran from his car, and found himself knocking on her door.

"You're here!" Kate sounded excited, and moved to let Gibbs inside of her house.

"This is a nice place you've got here." He appraised, staring everywhere but at her. As much as he wanted to stare at her, he knew that would never end well considering she was only wearing a tight tank top, and very, very short shorts.

From the brief glance he had allowed himself, he was already imagining situations that involved less clothes than they were both wearing.

"Oh this old thing." She laughed lightly, and offered him something to eat and drink.

They moved to the lounge room to where Bree was watching TV.

"Oh are you two together?" Bree giggled, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

She laughed more when she watched them mumble, and stutter, finally answering vaguely.

"Um no."

"That's a shame; you'd make a good couple." She smiled, throwing a piece of buttered popcorn into her mouth.

"…I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night." She smiled, and walked past them and ran upstairs.

Gibbs almost ran over to the sofa, and flopped onto it, grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

In a child like manner, he patted the seat beside him, inviting Kate to sit beside him.

"What movies ya got?" He asked.

"Umm, they're mostly romantic comedies, umm… I've got a couple of horror movies, but I never watched them, too scared I guess." She admitted, giggling slightly.

"Alright, show me watcha got Kate."

Despite taking that statement the wrong way, Kate managed to walk over to her drawer of discarded movies.

"Nightmare on Elm Street?" she questioned. Gibbs nodded, and she slid the disc into her DVD player.

She sat where Gibbs had earlier instructed, and he offered the bowl of popcorn, she took it, hoping that it could provide some kind of security if she was scared.

After around an hour of the movie she was tense, she realised why she hadn't watched these kinds of movies before. Gibbs was obviously unfazed by the brutal murders appearing often on the screen.

Kate on the other hand was terrified. The plot was basically a man who killed you in your dreams. She was fearless when it came to situations that she could control, but when it came to her dreams she was blind, and absolutely terrified, how the hell was she going to sleep tonight?

Gibbs looked toward Kate and saw that the popcorn appeared to be popping in the bowl, it hit him, she was shaking, he felt terrible for 'subjecting' her to this movie, but knew she wouldn't want him to know she was scared, so he played dumb.

"Hey, are you cold Kate?" Gibbs asked strategically.

Kate nearly responded with a quick no, but rethought, his strong arms around her would definitely make her feel safe, that was if she could control her other urges.

"Yeah, little bit." She lied smoothly.

He moved closer to her, placing one arm behind her neck, and the other so it was gently resting, with her hand in his own.

She began to relax, turning her head, and placing it in the safety of his neck when she was scared, which was for the majority of the duration of the movie.

When it finally finished, she couldn't bring herself to pull out of Gibbs strong protective hold of her.

"Kate, are you gonna turn it off?"

"Um… no I'm alright Gibbs."

"Alright, but I have to leave Kate." He admitted sadly, and stood up reluctantly.

Kate only just remembered this fact, and became immediately more frightened.

He grabbed his jacket, and soon he was standing outside the door, now trying to fight the urge to barge back inside.

Meanwhile, Kate was leaning against the door, finally deciding to check outside, every small noise scared the hell out of her.

She opened the door, and saw a dark figure standing on her porch, and she screamed.

"KATE! IT'S ME!" Gibbs yelled, stepping into the porch light.

Without thinking, she jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Kate, do you want me to stay tonight?" He asked, almost begging her to say yes.

"Oh would you? Thank you so much!" Kate nearly cried, hugging him tighter, almost constricting his breathing.

"Ahh, Abby taught you how to hug…" Gibbs laughed, causing Kate to chuckle slightly as well.

Gibbs walked back inside, and to her surprise,

"Would you sleep with me tonight Gibbs?"

"WH…what?" Gibbs stammered, wondering if his ears deceived him.

"Oh, that came out, so wrong. I mean just sleep, in my bed, with me… if that sounds any more normal…" she muttered.

"Not really, but I understand what you mean now."

Unfortunately, Gibbs hadn't packed anything for an overnight stay, and he was left wondering what to wear… to bed.


	3. Sprung

Kate practically glued herself to Gibbs as he got ready for bed,

"Um Kate, I didn't really prepare for an overnight stay…"

"Oh right, I guess you can't sleep in all that…" she mumbled, realising Gibbs' dilemma. He was wearing a heavy jacket, and an old pair of jeans, definitely an uncomfortable amount of clothes to wear to bed.

"Um Gibbs, this seems strange, but under the circumstances… are you wearing boxers?" She asked before trailing off, her face turning bright pink.

"Yeah… don't worry I'm not gonna make you say anything else, but this is probably gonna embarrass you more." He said nonchalantly, before taking off his jacket, and throwing it onto her couch, only to be followed by his shirt, and loose jeans.

Kate gulped, her face now a pale shade of maroon. '_This is not a big deal; this is __NOT __a big deal!'_, she repeated in her head, but it wasn't working, how could it.

Her boss was standing practically naked in her house, and she had to stay calm. On top of all that, she had always found Gibbs attractive, and he didn't disappoint. She found herself staring at his well toned chest, and muscular frame.

She started thinking of all the times she had imagined him like this, imagined what she would do to… NO this was Gibbs. This was the reason Rule 12 was created, and enforced.

"Kate!" Gibbs snapped his fingers in front of her face, pulling her out of her fantasy.

"S-so-sorry Gibbs." She stuttered. Still staring into his ice-blue eyes, and he smiled.

"What were you thinking about Kate?

"No, umm nothing…"

"If it's getting you all hot and bothered like this then it's not nothing." He chuckled.

"Guess." Kate giggled, finally regaining her confidence.

"Was it anything like this...?" He leaned forward, placing his hand under Kate's chin. He was just millimetres from his fantasy when…

"Ring Ring!" Kate's phone squealed, and she was forced to look down, and fish the phone out of her pocket.

"Hold that thought." She whispered, and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo, what the hell do you want?"

"You don't need to check up on me Tony."

Gibbs cleared his throat in the background.

"No… no one's with me."

Gibbs quickly pulled the phone out of Kate's hand,

"DiNozzo, get a life." And with that he shut the phone, and threw it onto the couch, onto the pile of his clothes.

"Where were we?" Kate giggled, and Gibbs leaned in once again, the touch of their lips was the biggest relief either of them had ever experienced.

His experienced hands moved down her body, and rested on her hips. While Kate moved her hands to the back of his head, gently tousling his hair.

They finally pulled away, only for the need of oxygen, "You have, no idea, how long I've been waiting for this…" He whispered, still catching his breath.

"No I don't, but it's probably as long as I've been waiting for you to make the first move…" she whispered back, and kissed him more passionately.

As kissing lead to other things, Tony was left puzzled, as his x rated mind ran through many possibilities. _'Nah, Gibbs is just helping Kate look after the witness, nothing more…' _but his mind kept wandering until his curiosity got the best of him.

He quickly jogged out of his apartment, and drove to Kate's house. His car had stopped at her doorstop, but still he sat in his car, deep inside him, he knew that he shouldn't invade her privacy like this, but as it always had, his curiosity won him over.

After standing at her doorstop, knocking on the door, and ringing her doorbell multiple times, he began to worry, he silently pushed the door open, and stealthily jogged to the only room which was lit up.

Before re-thinking his whimsical decision, he had opened the door, and nearly screamed at what he had seen. He turned around, and bolted from Kate's house, trying hopelessly to forget what he had just interrupted.

Try as he might nothing could distract him from the thoughts flying around his head, Kate, his goody two shoes partner was having sex with their boss.

"Shit! Do you think he saw us?" Kate whispered, Gibbs standing naked, staring out the bedroom window.

"Of course he saw us Kate; he practically walked into the room." Gibbs almost yelled, so angry with himself at that moment he could barely breathe.

"I'm gonna call DiNozzo, straighten things out." He said through gritted teeth, as he started pulling his boxers, and jeans on.

"Tony, it's Gibbs."

"Yeah I know what you saw, s-slow down Tony."

"You know you can't tell ANYONE about this don't you."

"Yeah I know, we'll talk about this tomorrow." He said, and shut the phone.

After being interrupted like that, neither Kate nor Gibbs were eager to finish what they had started, and peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Explanations

As the next morning dawned on Kate and Gibbs, they began to contemplate their confrontation with Tony. Was there a reason in existence that would throw Tony off the scent? Gibbs doubted it.

Unwinding himself from Kate, he jumped out of her bed, and stumbled to the kitchen to fix himself a large mug of coffee. After sculling his elixir of life he was able to locate his clothes, but knew he couldn't wear these to work, he had to go home...

'Kate, I've gone home to get work clothes. I'm sorry I had to leave. I love you. Jehtro.'

When Kate finally surfaced, she was broken hearted, she had expected to find Gibbs nestled beside her, or at least be able to hear him somewhere in her house, but he was gone, 'really? A one night stand.' She murmured to herself.

She slowly shuffled out of bed, to find a note, and a warm mug of coffee on the kitchen bench. She let out a relieved sigh at the knowledge that it really wasn't a one night stand, and that he truly cared about her as much as she did him.

After all the interruptions, Kate had managed to forget about the whole reason Gibbs had come to her house, to help her babysit. She jogged upstairs to check on Bree, only to find that she was quietly reading on her already made bed.

"Hey Bree, you want some breakfast before I take you to NCIS?"

"Umm no, I'm okay, thanks anyway..." she smiled politely, and closed her book, walking out of the room.

"Hey! Kate! Can I see Ducky today!" Bree yelled from downstairs. Kate was relieved she would not have to occupy Bree while trying to fix things with Tony.

"So, I was right." Bree smiled from the passenger seat of Kate's car.

"Right about what?"

"You and Gibbs, a good couple..."

"You saw the note?

"What note?"

"Ha, I'll take that as a no, but if you didn't see the note then how did you... oh God! You, you saw us?" Kate's eyes widened with fear and shock.

"Umm, more like heard..." Bree giggled, though Kate was still tense.

"Crap!" Kate whispered to herself.

When Kate arrived at work she was surprised to see that Gibbs had not arrived yet, and her heart dropped realising she would have to deal with Tony alone.

"Morning Tony..." she mumbled, awaiting his cocky reply.

"Kate... we have to talk." Tony mumbled back, Kate was shocked by his lack of jokes about what he had witnessed the night previous.

"Sure Tony, ask me whatever you need to." Kate found that it was much easier talking to Tony when he wasn't being a complete Neanderthal.

"Well, let's start with, what the hell do you think you're doing? I mean... like it's GIBBS! Rule 12, I mean seriously what were you thinking?" He mumbled, almost yelling at times.

Possible excuses were circling through Kate's head, however all of them had small, yet obvious flaws that could ruin her plan, she finally decided to tell the truth, it was easier.

"Tony, I love him..." She admitted, proud for being able to muster the courage to tell this to someone as shallow as Tony.

"Really? Why?" He questioned.

"Yes Tony, and... I don't know why I love him, I mean he's a complete bastard here, but he's so gentle when we're." "STOP. I'VE SEEN, AND HEARD ENOUGH!" His eyes widened, and he clapped his hands over his ears like a child.

Kate giggled and walked over to her desk, where she watched Tony. He moved quickly to his desk, while keeping his hands over his ears, kicking his chair out so that he could sit.

He really did act like a child, but that was part of his charm. It was something about that last conversation that made Kate understand what women found so interesting about him.

"I still don't believe the two of you are 'in love'!" he chuckled from his desk.

Kate just frowned, and tried her best to ignore him, though Tony could see how upset she was by the comment. Deep inside Tony knew that she loved Gibbs, and that it was about time Gibbs could actually move on from Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

McGee was the next to arrive, Kate deciding that the best thing for the team would be no secrets, Tony would have told him eventually anyway.

"Tim? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kate whispered to McGee who was busily typing a report.

"Um sure..." He mumbled, jogged over to her desk and squat down.

"I get that you're gonna tell Abby, and I want you to, but Gibbs and I are... seeing each other..."

"Congratulations... I mean, I'm surprised you two didn't get together sooner, you make a great couple." He smiled, his face lit up. That was what Kate liked about Agent McGee, he didn't judge people for what they did, and he was always happy for her, a true friend.

Kate had always thought that Abby should never have broken it off with McGee, she knew he was heartbroken, maybe one day they would get back together, she had hoped.

"Good morning beautiful..." Gibbs whispered into her ear, and handed her a velvet box.

"Open it..."

Inside was a gorgeous necklace, a thin silver chain, and a silver heart, with a blue gem in the centre.

"It's stunning!" she whispered, blushing slightly.

"Just like you..." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek, finally moving away and taking a seat at his desk.

"EEEEEEEEEHHH!" Abby squealed, sprinting from the elevator, flying into Gibbs arms.

"I can't believe it! I'm soooo happy for you guys!"

"Abbs... can't breathe..." Gibbs whispered as Abby released him from one of her infamous, breath taking hugs.

Everyone was grinning widely, besides Tony. He was squinting, staring at Kate and Gibbs, trying to think of this being some kind of joke.

"I still don't believe you..." He mumbled, slightly loud enough for Kate to hear. She turned, and grimaced at him while he shrugged.

'One day he'll understand...' Kate mumbled under her breath, and kissed Gibbs on the cheek.


	5. I Believe You

Ari Haswari decided to show his face in DC once again, and remained one of the only criminals to have escaped the grasp of Gibbs, and certainly the only bastard to be still alive after threatening his team.

As with the previous times Haswari visited, Gibbs let adrenaline, and protectiveness of his team take hold of his senses, and let his gut lead him where it may. For those as observant as Gibbs, it was obvious that Ari had taken a special interest in Kate, which struck yet another chord with Gibbs, only pushing him closer to doing something that could result in spending the rest of his life in jail.

This visit was going to be different Gibbs thought, sipping on a large flask of coffee. Haswari and his 'team' were planning a missile to land on a navy ship on its way home, also killing the friends and families of the crew members welcoming them home. This was by far Haswari's most violent, and unconscionable plans, and Gibbs would not let him succeed.

Everyone was in place, McGee was trying to hack into the computer directing the missile where to land, while Tony, Gibbs, and Kate stood unprotected on the rooftop. Despite the small number of Gibbs' team, they had managed to kill most, if not all of Haswari's cell. McGee had managed to redirect the missile into the middle of the ocean where no one would be harmed, and if nothing else, marines and their families were safe.

The same however, could not be said for Gibbs' team. There was very little protection on the rooftop of this abandoned building, and from what they had already seen, there were sniper nests, with a perfect view.

All Gibbs could do was hope and pray that he was wrong, that they were clear, that there were no sniper's nests, but he was right.

The high pitched squeal of a bullet was barely audible, but Gibbs razor sharp senses quickly realised it was headed for Kate, in a split second he dove in front of Kate, wincing in pain as the bullet entered his chest, and he fell to the ground.

Tony traced back the trajectory of the bullet to another rooftop, seated was Ari himself, and Tony was lucky enough to take the shot, the bastard was dead.

Kate kneeled over Gibbs whimpering, and dialling her phone shakily.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Special Agent K-Kate Todd. M-My boss has been sh-shot at umm 362 Manila Street, please hurry!" she murmured, and instantly hung up.

"Gibbs, don't leave me, I love you too much!" she whispered, tears falling onto his bleeding chest.

"I'm not, gonna die Kate, I promise you..." Gibbs whispered back, trying to raise his hand, but was unable.

Kate saw this and held his hand as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Every second that sauntered by, Kate noticed Gibbs condition worsen. Luckily, the paramedics arrived quickly, and soon Kate found herself cramped tightly into the ambulance with Gibbs.

"Whatever happens, you have to know that I love you, and I'm sorry I never talked to you sooner." Gibbs whispered.

"Don't talk like that Gibbs, nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

The way he was talking now was only scaring Kate more, he had claimed not five minutes before that he would be fine, and was now saying his final goodbyes.

Tears sat waiting for Kate to fall over the edge, she held Gibbs hand until they reached the hospital, only letting go when she was assured that next time she saw him, he would be alive.

Tony sat with Kate, holding her hand for the hours while Gibbs was in surgery. Kate had been pushed many times to go home, but she wouldn't budge, she couldn't leave him, and as a friend of both Kate and Gibbs, Tony stayed, keeping Kate sane in the excruciatingly long wait.

"Kate..." Tony whispered, after nearly three hours of waiting.

"I just want you to know, I do believe that you two are in love. He saved your life, risking his own, no one does that without a damn good reason, the best reason of course being love..."

Kate smiled a weak smile, "Do you think he'll make it?"

"He's Gibbs, of course he'll make it." Tony tried to sound confident while worse thoughts barraged through his head.

"Still... I dunno why you'd wanna have sex with him, I mean, I reckon he's kinda creepy..." Tony chuckled.

"Oh Tony, stop being such a big brother. I understand, he's way older than me, he's my boss, and yes, you think he's creepy, but it's not gonna make me love him any less."

That single statement turned Tony's world upside down. Tony had never understood love, never experienced it, but this made it simple. You don't have to understand it, but it's something so strong, so undeniable, and it can be anyone, no matter how different they are.

Tony once again pondered, worrying he would never find a person like Kate had found, someone who fit into his world view so perfectly.

He could only nod and smile as Kate rambled, and stuttered about Gibbs, he figured it was best to let her talk until she was finished, she needed to be as ready as possible when Gibbs came out of surgery.

Finally, after what had felt like years a reasonably young looking surgeon walked briskly from surgery over to Kate and Tony.

"Well it is good news, we've managed to remove the bullet, and he should heal well provided he is well taken care of, which seems difficult after what I have encountered so far..." The doctor mused.

"I'm sorry, he's stubborn like that... wait, what's he done now?" Kate murmured.

"Well, besides trying to get up and leave he was fine..." The doctor whispered, chuckling to himself, while Kate and Tony cringed.

"So are you his kids?" The doctor asked.

"Umm no..." Kate mumbled.

"Tony's a friend of Gibbs, and I'm umm... with him"

The doctor gave Kate a disapproving look and signalled for them to follow him.

They arrived in a small room with only a small amount of space, an old TV, and a bed in which Gibbs lay sprawled on.

"Oh Jethro, I can't believe what you did for me, I love you so much!" Kate instantly began crying at the helpless state of their near constantly fearless leader.

And for a single moment life was as Kate had always fantasised.


End file.
